


A Fool’s Game

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scheming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, did i say fluff?, established but not exactly common knowledge, kind of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Overwatch Prank Wars. Genji and Lena team up to cause mischief. Their plans include pranking two particular members of Overwatch. The prank doesn’t go quite according to plan.(This is the full fic, not the 300 word glitchy versionー( ´ o ` )ﾉ)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i know i'm a little late for this, but i thought of the idea at 10pm on April 1st so, yeah.
> 
> I don't know what happened, but this is the full version of the fic. I'm not sure why it only posted the first 300 words the first time i tried uploading it, but it's fixed now!

The Shimada’s never celebrated April Fool’s Day, it was too childish and would ‘ _tarnish the reputation of the family.’_ That never actually stopped Genji; however, Hanzo had been a stickler for the rules. And though things had changed, April 1 st was still just another day for the archer. An unsuspecting target was much easier to subdue. It was Lena’s idea to get McCree involved, since she’d never gotten her revenge from the April fool’s prank he pulled when he glued all of her goggles to the ceiling. Overwatch had disbanded before she got her chance.

Luckily for them, McCree would be just coming back from a long mission, and from personal experience, it was safe to assume that Jesse wouldn’t know what day it was, and the man doesn’t even own a calendar, so it was unlikely that he would catch on to their plan.

It was the perfect plan really. Hanzo and Jesse were becoming something more than acquaintances, Genji might go so far as to say they were friends. And they were both so old-fashioned that receiving a letter wouldn’t be strange. And since Genji knew how to write like Hanzo, and Lena knew how to write like McCree, they would never suspect a thing.

 

_Cowman,_

_Meet me by the beach, South West of the base, at Sunset. Do not be late._

_Shimada Hanzo_

“You think Jesse will actually show up? You didn’t even say _why_ he wanted to see ‘im?” Lena questioned.

“His curiosity will get the better of him.” Genji replied, waving off Lena's doubts. “He’ll show up.”

“What about Hanzo, luv?” Lena asked. “Do you think my letter will get him to show up?”

“Let me see it.” Genji requested.

 

_Howdy Han,_

_I was wonderin’ if ya wanted ta see little ol’ me later today. Was thinkin’ of going ta the beach on the South West side of Gibraltar. Looks mighty fine at Sunset, almost as fine as you, Darlin’_ ;)

_Your Cowboy, Jesse McCree <3_

_XOXO_

“So, you think Hanzo would actually go?” Lena asked. “He seems like the type to ignore letters like these.”

“He will go.” Genji stated. “ _If only to punch McCree square in the jaw_.” He added.

“Ouch,” Lena remarked. “Are we going too far with this?”

“No, we’ll stop them if Hanzo actually looks like he’ll get violent, and then McCree will laugh about the whole thing and my brother will probably just turn red and storm off.” Genji retorted. “It’s _completely_ _harmless_.”

“If you say so.” Lena shrugged.

\--

Jesse was due back from his mission in two hours. Hanzo was determined to see him when they landed, since it might be the only moment he’ll get before Dr. Ziegler drags him away to her medical bay. Not that Hanzo particularly minded. He appreciated how she took the time to make sure McCree was in good health before sending him on his way. So if Hanzo had to wait a few hours more to talk to his cowboy, he would have nothing but patience.

He made his way to the docking platform. He brought his quiver so he could busy himself with weapon maintenance while he waited for McCree’s arrival. If he was remembering correctly, Mei, Bastion, McCree, Soldier, Lucio, and Reinhardt were returning from Ilios, there mission a success, and no reports of injuries more serious than a few bruises. They were lucky this time.

Hanzo had lost track of time, letting himself be consumed by his work as he checked and fixed each of his arrows. He almost missed the shuttle landing a few meters away from him; the wind it brought with it alerted Hanzo to its arrival. Hanzo did not move, or look up from his task. He waited for the members to filter out; hearing heavy footsteps from tired agents, all going their own way. Then he felt something stir in his chest as he finally heard the familiar jingle of spurs leaving the aircraft.

Most of the agents had already left, heading to their respective quarters for some well deserved rest. All but one, who had moseyed his way over to one Hanzo Shimada. “Well, ain’t you a sight fer sore eyes.” McCree greeted.

“Agent McCree.” Hanzo replied, unable to hide the fondness in his voice as he spared a glance to the cowboy. “You are not injured, correct?” He added, a hint of worry lacing his tone. He had read the report, but sometimes things were overlooked.

“I’m fine, a little bruised, but nothin’ I can’t handle.” Jesse replied easily, soothing all of Hanzo’s worries. “Won’t stop Angie from keeping me in her lab _all day_.”

“She cares about your health.” Hanzo stated.

“She worries too much. I’m a grown man.” McCree remarked.

“You rarely act like one.” Hanzo retorted. “And with how reckless you are in the field, _someone_ has too worry about you.”

“ _Someone like you_?” McCree asked, leaning into Hanzo’s space.

“Among others.” Hanzo replied. “Like Dr. Ziegler, who will have your hat if you keep her waiting much longer.”

McCree pouted at that. “Why do ya always have ta be right?” He questioned, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Hanzo’s forehead.

“ _One of us has to be_.” Hanzo countered. McCree sputtered at that, and Hanzo tugged him behind a box of cargo, and into a kiss. “Go, do not take too many detours, and let the doctor help you.”

“Whatever you say, Sugar.” McCree replied. “As long as I get ta see you later.”

“Of course.” Hanzo stated, not missing the goofy smile that spread across his cowboy’s face, and the small smile gracing his own lips.

\--

“So let’s see here. Now that we have the letters done, there’s one last thing to seal the deal” Genji remarked. “Two red tulips, two stripped tulips, and one yellow tulip, tied together with one of Hanzo’s spare golden hair ribbons that I swiped the last time I was in his room.”

“Nice touch.” Lena commented.

“Thank you.” Genji said, tying the ribbon around the bouquet. “I figure Hanzo’s first question will be ‘ _where did you get this?’_ which will give us some time to stop him from actually hurting McCree.”

“Good thinking.” Lena remarked. “Pretty sure Jesse could dodge the first punch though. And it might not end in a fight. Hanzo’s chilled out since you convinced him to see Zenyatta once a week.”

“True. He has lost most of his anger and resentment, but he is still a prideful man. I doubt he would take this letter ‘from McCree’ seriously.” Genji responded.

“Think he’ll keep the flowers?” Lena asked, fingers fiddling with some of the petals.

“Perhaps.” Genji replied. “He’s always liked flowers. I believe his favorite are still orchids.”

“Aww, never would’ve pegged ‘im as a softy.” Lena commented.

“That’s probably because he wouldn’t hesitate to put an arrow through your leg for a remark like that.” Genji retorted.

“He wouldn’t!” Lena exclaimed.

“No,” Genji replied. “Not to you at least. But if it was someone Hanzo didn’t know very well, they would die.”

“He’s got more self-control than that.” Lena defended.

“ _Does he?_ ” Genji questioned.

“Who ‘re y’all talkin’ ‘bout?” Someone interrupted, strolling into the common room.

“Nobody really.” Lena replied. “Just a tv character.” She tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.  

Genji hid the flowers under the table with all the stealth a ninja could muster. “Does Angela know you’re here?” He asked.

“Ok, if ya wanted me gone, all ya had ta do was ask.” McCree replied, holding his hand over his heart.

“Drama queen!” Lena teased. “Go get yourself checked out. She’ll go easier on you if you turn yourself in, luv.”

“A man can’t even say ‘hi’ ta his friends before they turn on ‘im.” McCree remarked before taking his leave.

When they could no longer hear the sound of spurs walking down the hall, Lena and Genji let out a sigh of relief. “Phew, almost blew the whole thing.” Lena commented.

“Let us move into action before something else comes up.” Genji suggested.

\--

When Jesse had left, Hanzo finished putting each arrow back in his quiver. It was nice to be alone, if only for a short while. No one stuck around the docking bay after its passengers and cargo had been unloaded. It was almost as quiet as the rooftops. Except the occasional swearing from their resident Swedish Engineer that could be heard echoing down the metal walls.

McCree would be with Dr. Ziegler for a minimum of two hours, if McCree behaved himself, _which he wouldn’t_. Hanzo decided to head back to his room, sensing that something was off as soon as he stepped inside. He put his weapons away, and searched his room, finding an envelope on his desk, with a small bouquet beside them. ‘ _So that’s where my ribbon disappeared to._ ’ He thought to himself as he picked up the flowers. He would need to find a vase for them.

Once the flowers were in water, Hanzo opened the letter. He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him as he read it. McCree was eccentric, even on paper. The beach was a little more public than he usually liked to meet, but he also doubted that any of their fellow agents would be wandering outside the base at Sunset. Hanzo smiled softly, this might be nice. It had been some time since he last watched the sunset with Jesse. Though they usually did that from either the rooftops or the cliff-side. Getting a little sand in his prosthetics would be worth it to spend tonight with Jesse.

\--

He wasn’t even injured and Angela still made a fuss over him. McCree let out a sigh of relief as he finally exited the med bay. Angela had kept him in there for almost three hours, running every medical check imaginable. That’s what he gets for lying to her about being fine when he was hurting, that had been back in his Blackwatch days when he was just a kid, but Angela never forgot, or trusted him not to lie to her just to get her to stop worrying over him.

Jesse made his way back to his room. He could really use a smoke, or at least a drink. Angie had been pushing the nicotine patches on him, and they worked a little, but he still craved his cigars. Needed to keep it between his teeth, even if he never lit it. He wouldn’t say that he quit just yet, but with Hanzo worrying about his health along with Angie, it was enough to get him to try.

He wasn’t expecting to see his desk cleared, or the letter sitting on top of it. ‘ _Hanzo_ ,’ he mused to himself. The archer was the only person he knew that would take the time to tidy up Jesse’s room before leaving him a note. McCree opened it, finding it very ‘to the point,’ which wasn’t entirely uncommon. It was a little strange for the man to pick somewhere so, _open,_ not to mention it was on the ground. The archer usually preferred high places. Jesse wondered what the change was for; he’d just have to ask the man himself at sunset. 

\--

“Are you sure they’ll come, luv?” Lena questioned. “How do you know they’ll even see the letter?”

“Well Hanzo will immediately know something’s new in his room, he’s got a sixth sense for it.” Genji replied. “And I had to _clean off_ McCree’s desk before I could place his note, so he’ll definitely see it.”

“You cleaned his desk?” Lena asked.

“It’s what Hanzo would have done.” Genji replied, as if the answer was obvious. “He doesn’t like clutter, and he wouldn’t let _his_ letter sit in filth.”

“Well where are they then? It’s almost sunset!” Lena complained. “Wait! _I think I see someone_.”

“It’s McCree, lay low.” Genji replied. “Hanzo should not be much longer.”

When Hanzo arrived, Genji couldn’t read his brother’s face. He didn’t carry the anger that he assumed he would have; however, he was approaching McCree rather rapidly. _Shit_ , Hanzo was already in McCree’s space, reaching up to grab Jesse, and just as Genji was about to move in, Hanzo pulled McCree into a kiss. Genji’s brain short circuited for a moment.

\--

Hanzo pulled away after a moment, keeping his hand on McCree’s shoulder while the other wrapped around the cowboy’s back.

“I missed you too, Sugar.” McCree remarked, gazing down at the archer.

Hanzo huffed out a small laugh. “You are ridiculous.” He retorted. “I see you passed all of Dr. Ziegler’s tests.”

“With flying colors.” McCree replied. “Wanna take a seat and enjoy this sunset?”

“We don’t have a beach towel. Our clothes will get sandy.” Hanzo remarked.

“A little sand never hurt nobody.” McCree countered, already moving to sit down on the sandy shore. Hanzo moved to sit next to him, even if he did so with mock reluctance.

They were quiet for a while, content to watch the sun set over the water as waves gently lapped at the shore. The sky was filled with color, that soon started to fade away as the sun finished it’s decent.

“The tulips were lovely by the way.” Hanzo commented.

Jesse paused for a moment, his mind whirling to process the information. “ _Tulips_? They was supposed ta be red carnations.” McCree stated, confusion clearly written on his face. “And I thought they was coming in Wednesday...” He added.

“It appears your florist got some orders mixed up then.” Hanzo remarked. It seemed the most likely answer.

“Must’ve.” McCree agreed. “Well, still glad ya liked yer flowers.” He said, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “I’m sure they’re _almost_ as pretty as you, Darlin’ heart.”

“ _Charmer_.” Hanzo remarked, leaning in to steal a kiss from his cowboy.

\--

“ _They’re dating. We’re the fools. We pranked **ourselves**_ **.”** Genji muttered. “ _How did I not see this coming_?”

“Should we tell them we sent the letters and say ‘April fools’ anyway?” Lena asked.

“How the _fuck_ did I not know they were dating? Jesse’s my best friend, and Hanzo’s _my brother_.” Genji said, not hearing Lena’s question.

“Genji, luv, I know you’re freaking out right now, but I need you to stay with me.” Lena stated.

“Right, _right_.” Genji said, meeting Lena’s gaze. “We need to tell them, preferably when they aren’t being so…” Genji struggled to find the right word in English, “ _Domestic_.” He finished.

“Agreed.” Lena affirmed, sneaking a peek at the two lovebirds. They’d need to time this right.

\--

Hanzo rested his head against McCree’s shoulder as they stargazed. “We should return to the base soon.” He commented. “Someone might notice our absence.”

“They can wait a little longer.” McCree remarked. “I wanna spend some more time with you.”

“I never said that I would leave your side when we returned.” Hanzo stated, as if it should have been obvious. “We could go back to my room.” He suggested.

“That’s a mighty tempting offer, Sweetheart.” McCree said, leaning in to steal a kiss. “I might have ta take ya up on that.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Hanzo questioned.

McCree was quick to stand up, and offered his hand to Hanzo, which the archer accepted. Once they were both on their feet, they made their way back to base. They kept their pace at a leisurely walk, they were in no rush.

He did not expect to see his brother out so late, nor see Lena accompanying him. He let go of McCree's hand as the two agents approached them.

“April fools!” Lena exclaimed, with no context whatsoever.

“Excuse me?” Hanzo questioned, sparing a glance to McCree who looked just as bewildered.

“We pranked you!” Lena stated, matter of factly.

“Did ya now?” McCree asked, quirking a brow.

“What Lena means to say is that we were the ones who wrote the letters you found on your desks.” Genji explained, in a tone that was much calmer than he felt.

That caused both Hanzo and Jesse’s cheeks to flush. McCree’s was more easily hidden by his tanned skin, but still visibly present. “ _Excuse me?_ ” Hanzo asked again.

“April fools!” Lena repeated, just before blinking away. When they turned back to Genji for more answers, the found a cloud of smoke instead.

“Damn them both to hell.” Hanzo grumbled, burring his face in McCree’s chest.

“Well, as far as pranks go, this one wasn’t so bad.” McCree stated, rubbing Hanzo's back soothingly.

“How so?” Hanzo questioned, peaking up at Jesse.

“I got ta spend time with you.” McCree replied. “Had a nice little date before they showed up. And it was about ta get a whole lot nicer.” He added, reaching down and giving Hanzo’s ass a playful squeeze.

Hanzo snorted, swatting at Jesse’s chest. “I suppose it could have been worse.” Hanzo remarked. “Though I fear the entire team will know about us by morning. _The teasing will be endless._ ” 

“It’s all in good fun.” McCree replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “Relax, Darlin’, let’s go back ta your room and forget about this whole thing.”

 _“That_ is a promise I plan on holding you to.” Hanzo commented.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sugar.” McCree remarked, pulling Hanzo into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:  
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> ‘im = him  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. Just like ‘im replaces the “h” with ‘ and starts the word with the “i”  
> It's an accent thing.  
> also it can some times take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'cause = because  
> another accent thing  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for  
> yer = your or you're
> 
> Idiom:  
> To pass with flying colors: Do very well on a test or exam 
> 
> Flower Notes  
> The meaning of tulips is generally perfect love . Like many flowers, different colors of tulips also often carry their own significance. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love, while purple symbolizes royalty. The meaning of yellow tulips has evolved somewhat, from once representing hopeless love to now being a common expression for cheerful thoughts and sunshine. White tulips are used to claim worthiness or to send a message of forgiveness. Variegated tulips, once among the most popular varieties due to their striking color patterns, represent beautiful eyes.  
> ^^^from: (http://www.proflowers.com/blog/history-and-meaning-of-tulip)
> 
> Carnations:  
> • Dark red carnations symbolize love and affection.  
> ^^^( https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/carnation-meaning-and-symbolism)


End file.
